


Core and Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hatchworth can't express how much he adores the Spine. He loves his companion, core and soul.--An old drabble I found that I liked enough to post.





	

Hatchworth prided himself for having excellent powers of observation, and the Spine was by no means any different from anything else, like Rabbit, or Peter, or even GG. 

The way he smiled when they talked, that goofy grin like he's seen something truly wonderful. The way he laughed when he finally got to tell his spinal column joke, every time. The way oil leaked out of his optics and rolled down his silver cheeks when he watched those western movies like True Grit. The way his face lit up every time he needed to grab Hatchworth's hand to lead him around, and the way the the Spine's hand just seem to fit his own perfectly. The way that they discussed everything and anything, and how the Spine was always willing to answer all of Hatchworth's questions about how the world works and what he missed. The way their voices harmonized just right, giving each time they sang together that little bit more... something wonderful.

Hatchworth always noticed. 

The little oven bot never really thought about the Spine's behaviors too much, though. Just because he notice how much the Spine seemed to care, or how much energy that the silver bot always seemed to have around him, doesn't mean he actually gave it any thought. Just noticed and then moved on. After all, they had more important things to devote brain power to, like performing, having a crush on the Spine and song writing. 

"Hey. The Spine." Hatchworth breathed, having broken the comfortable silence of gentle steam puffs and gently whirring mechanics. He's sitting up, though leaning against what could be called a mass of pillows on one of many beds within the Walter Manor. In his hands happens to be some kind of notebook along with a pen, where he's writing down something in messy manuscript. Song writing, a hobby that never dies down. The Spine was in sleep mode, head in the smaller bot's lap with his hat oh so carefully pulled over his eyes. The silver bot's arms rest comfortably around Hatchworth's waist, while the rest of the silver robot is folded up like some kind of metal accordion, his back spines flared out and squished against the mattress. It's kind of adorable, how peaceful he looked. Hatchworth gently jabs the Spine with the end of his pen, feeling bad to make the silver bot move.

The silver bot gives a slightly louder huff of steam, eyes snapping out of sleep mode and returning to a bright, glowing green. He makes a grunt noise, unwrapping an arm to adjust his hat back into place. "Yeah, Hatchy?"

"What. Rhymes with. Reality?" the robot questions, and the Spine pauses to think.

"Depends on your song. Whaddya got so far?" The Spine asks as he unravels himself, sitting up to adjust to settle next to the copper bot. Hatchworth feels himself heat up, but manages to play it off as he allows the Spine to take the notebook away. 

The Spine glances through the writing, quirking a brow and looking over to his fellow robot. "Hatchy... Are ya writing a love song?"

Hatchworth doesn't respond, feeling warmer than he should be. The Spine just smiles, rereading the title at the top of the page ad looping an arm around the shoulders of the bronze bot. Hatchy clasps the hand of the arm looped around him with both of his, idly rubbing the other's palm with his thumbs to distract himself. The silver bot just smiles, leaning over and pressing a peck to the side of the other's head. 

"That's sweet of ya, Hatchy. I love you too."

The bronze bot just smiles, letting go of the other's hand to snuggle up up with the silver bot.

"Love. You."


End file.
